Extreme Pranking
by nightskyandglowinglanterns
Summary: The Marauders main pranking victim is Lily Evans, but this time they've gone to far. I'ts time for revenge , and Lily is going to make them pay, Big time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas! Deathtrap

Lily's POV

I woke to the squeals and shouts of my best friends Alice Prewett , Marlene McKinnon and Laura Coleman

their shrieks reverberated off the walls as they opened their presents. "Merlin guys! I swear I'll have to go to Madame Pomfrey if you keep shrieking like that!" I grumbled. Marlene stuck her tongue out at me but Alice and Laura were too busy unwrapping their gifts to notice. They had huddled on the carpet in a circle and were chatting about what they had been given; Marlene beckoned for me to join them. I took my little stash of presents and sat down cross-legged on the carpet. "Go on Lils, open them!" Laura urged me; I pulled the wrapping paper off one of the larger bundles. It was a copy of little women

The card read:

For Lily at Christmas

Love from,

Mum & Dad

xxx

I also got a quill and multicolored ink off Alice, A pair of muggle t-shirts with stuff like 'come to the dorkside we have video games' on them, from Laura, a jar of fizzing whizbees from Marlene and a box of chocolate frogs from Remus, I bit my lip wondering if Remus would like the Transfiguration reading book I got him...

"Oi, Lily you've got one last present!" Alice interrupted my train of thought "She's right" Laura said, I rolled my eyes "Fine, fine, I'm opening it!" I took off the wrapping paper. It was an ornate silver birdcage but instead of a bird there was a shimmery orange puffskein in its place, the girls sighed in adoration. I rolled my eyes at them, but secretly I was just as charmed as they were, in fact I thought there was a pink cheerleader jumping up and down inside of me, better get that puffskein checked for traces of a love potion...

I decide to call him finch, partly because he was in a birdcage. Whoever gave finch to me didn't leave a name, strange...

It was almost eight, we decided to get dressed. I shrugged on a green top and some jeans before shivering and pulling on a warm wooly sweater.

Once we were all ready we trekked down the stairs and into the common room, which was surprisingly deserted save for the Marauders.

I sighed in disgust as the girls moved towards the fire, I thought I might as well thank Remus for the present.

Potter and Black smirked as I walked towards them, Pettigrew was mimicking them but not with the best results. I rolled my eyes and headed in the direction of Remus who was smiling slightly." Hullo Remus! Pettigrew, Black, Potter" I nodded to each of them "thanks for the frogs Remus!" he looked quite uncomfortable but said cheerily "No problem, thanks for the book Lily..." I frowned but smiled back all the same."Hey Evans!" I sighed in exasperation but turned around to face him all the same "Yes Potter?" I raised an eyebrow

Expecting him to ask me out again "Why don't we get presents?" he asked. I gritted my teeth and got a hold of my temper "well Potter, maybe if you were less of an arrogant toe-rag you might get a present, and since I'm feeling generous today here's a present from me to you: next time you pull an imbecilic prank I will give you exactly 20 seconds to get the hell out of there before I personally hunt you down and kill you" I put a sweet smile on my face and widened my eyes in 'innocence'. Black was dumbstruck, Pettigrew looked like he was going to wet himself and Remus looked like he was having a tough time deciding whether he should be amused or concerned. The sound of laughter came from the direction of the fire, it was the girls as they had been watching us and listening in on the conversation. Potter merely gave me a cocky grin and said "I was thinking you could give me a different sort of present…" he ran a hand through his hair casually but his eyes betrayed him they flickered up I caught his glance and looked up for the first time and saw that the ceiling was covered in mistletoe. My eyes widened and there was only one word on my mind

DEATHTRAP


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before I start the next chapter, I would like to apologise profusely for not having a disclaimer, please forgive me as I am recently new to this site and I still don't know if this authors note is in the right place –I pray to Ra it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are amazing! Where was I, Oh yes! Please feel free to give me constructive criticism but no slagging okay? I really like to hear tips and techniques people give me. Oh gosh! I'm babbling well without further ado- wait sorry that's after the disclaimer!**

**Oh and by the way you can call me Yaz and you might have seen my reviews on other stories, so yes I did finally make an account **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but I refuse to go and cry in a corner, anything you recognise is NOT mine it is J.K's, I am responsible for the plot and the way the characters act – I own anything you DON'T recognise.**

**Chapter 2: Evil Plotting **

**Lily's POV**

I was frozen in shock but as the Marauders drew closer I regained my senses and backed up "Oh Shit!" I cried and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm leaving three laughing girls and four bewildered boys behind me.

Third person's POV

Laura, Alice and Marlene burst into fits of laughter as Lily ran up the stairs. Laura who rarely laughed at others people's expenses was now rolling on the floor of the Gryffindor common room gasping for breath. The Marauders were in shock partially because Lily – Goody-two-shoes- Evans had cursed and mostly because she had escaped un-kissed from their "ingenious" plan, Sirius was the first to break out of his reverie "Damn it! We should have seen that coming!" Sirius turned on the girls "What are you laughing at?" "T-the …. Look on… y-your… faces!" Alice spluttered, "Yeah it was like you've never heard her curse before Marlene-_who was better composed-_ added. "We haven't " Remus said, "Oh" she replied, "that explains a lot…."

Lily's POV

I sat down on the bed, breathing heavily, I cannot believe him! Honestly, he's the most annoying, imbecilic, idiotic, prickish git I have ever met! I can't understand why he's got girls falling at his feet…

And the way he musses up his hair and the way he smirks UGH! It's just so _**Infuriating **_! And Black! Don't even get me started on _him!_ And Pettigrew is a follower but just as annoying! Remus I the only nice, stable, smart and sweet person in the entire group! And yet even he was in on this!

That was messed up; it was a step too far. They think they can mess with me all the time! Well I've had enough! Its time for revenge and I have just the idea…

Third Person's POV

"Well that went well" Sirius said grinning, James whacked him. "Is she going to stay up there forever?" Peter wondered aloud "Yes" Laura said, Alice frowned "well until she's thought of a way around this" Alice said "my bets on revenge" Marlene grinned. James was getting worried but Sirius just waved it off "Nah, Lily's too innocent and nice for that, C'mon let's go eat…"

How very wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

A big Hi! Out there to my reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing

Oh and I'd like to apologise for not updating, but to be fair I just had a needle stuck into me and a Irish test * shudder * you guys that don't live in Ireland are very lucky because you are not doomed to a life of S.E boys, potatoes and Ínionn ni rancin (Irish teacher)

Ok there's a note in this chapter that I had an illustration for so if anyone wants it I can email it to you, but I have tried to recreate it as close as possible to the original which is quite hard considering it is hand drawn …

Oh and maybe if you get time you could check out some of the authors in my favourites and you really would be doing yourselves a favour by checking their stories out, just thought I'd try and get them some more readers since I know its hard to be socially deprived of reviews *hint, hint* oh and if you want me to spread the word about your story, PM me because I've got a few friends who are interested in reading fan fiction and I usually force them to review (like I did with Emjackson and I think my other friends user is Unicorn. something?)

Anywho! Come hither and discover my wonderful prank – wait! That's the next chapter hahaha…

Disclaimer; Harry potter is not mine, J.K Rowling owns everything apart from the plot and a few characters so on, so on.

Chapter 3; Lily's evil plan

**Sirius black's POV (Yay!)**

Ha! I never knew Evans could swear without washing her mouth out, I want to give her a standing ovation- even for a minor curse word like shit. Anyways I'm lounging on the sofa in the common room awaiting Evans so called 'revenge' wait a sec the girls are speaking in hushed tones ooohhh… I sense girl talk! Or revenge… I suppose…

I gestured towards the girl's prongs and moony caught on but wormy was in a daydream probably about cottage pie mmm… cottage pieWe leaned in to hear more…

Laura's POV

We were discussing what we thought Lily would do, when I saw Sirius out of the corner of my eye "Code red Lady at ten o'clock" I hissed to the girls, understanding sparked in their eyes. Okay I better explain, in our third year, James proclaimed his love for Lily and when she rejected him profusely, he was determined to find out why, So basically he went into stalker mode dragging the rest of the marauders with him. So we came up with a code – hold on where is it…?

Lily, Laura, Marlene and Alice's

_Code for emergencies _

Lady = Sirius Black

Van Helsing or Scruff – Remus Lupin

Bambi : James Potter

Ratatouille = Pettigrew

\

Code Red: Eavesdropper Alert!

Lily + Snapey boy

PLAN X = something too dastardly to discuss

Plan C; Full on Prank War!

Plan E- Embarrassment extravaganza

Purple Spearmints = RUN!

Slippy Slides : Marauder Alert!

Lipstick Robots ; Teacher Alert

Smiles go for Miles – Prank alert!

Lily 3 James

**LIES ALL LIES!**

Oh right , there we go….

We immediately switched to code. I decided to have a little fun with this!

"I bet she's going to go through with Plan X ' I smirked. I can only assume Marlene and Alice caught in. Marlene's eyes popped in faux-fright "but its too extreme!" she whisper-shrieked we had the marauders hooked, line and sinker.

Alice took up the mantle "well they took it too far this time, they pushed her and-""now they're going to pay" Marlene interjected I whistled under my breath "They've unleashed a whirlwind with claws and if they don't tread carefully they'll get hurt".

And now a short paragraph on the marauders reactions…

"Shit"

"Oh No…"

"We're all dead""we'll never live to see another day."

"She's going to kill us""somehow I get the feeling she's going to cause us deep, deep pain"

*** hyperventilating ***

"What?! I was stating the truth!"

Third persons POV

Lily was lying her bed staring up at the ceiling (which she had magically charmed to look like the night sky) when her friends barged into the dormitory, giggling. Lily raised her eyebrows "what did you do now?" she asked bracing herself for the worst "we-* gasp *- talked in code an- *gasp *- and mentioned Plan X!" Alice let out. Lily rolled her eyes knowing full well only her friends could find that kind of thing funny. Laura had calmed herself down and asked the question that they wall wanted to ask.

"What's your plan?" "Its plan C and I've got a good idea and it involves research and the library."

Remus POV

I followed the girls up the stairs- don't ask me why it just seemed very…. Fishy. Oh and before you ask the marauders found a way up the girls dorm in third year when James went through his 'stalker' phase as the girls call it.

Sure enough when the girls burst into their dorm they cracked with laughter I could hear them reporting what happened back to Lily and I think it was some kind of plan…

Looks like they have a code.

"…I've got a good idea and it involves research and the library…"

I suppose I should tell James and Sirius… but then again when I was in the hospital wing last week they ate my secret chocolate stash grrr…


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to be honest with you guys, I really think I have failed with this chapter but I have tried to improve it !

**Please be honest about this chapter!**

**Thanks to : Miss I LOVE ALPHA AND OMEGA**

**EmJackson**

**Jksavedmylife**

**Guest **

**the unregistered wolf animagus**

**MeekaLove004**

**Virtual Halloween cookies to you all!**

**And yes I do live in Ireland and yes there are Leprechauns prancing around the place and yes you can take a boat to Tír Na Nóg ;)**

**Don't forget to draw a scar on your wrist because it's the 31****st**** of October!**

**P.S EmJackson has started up this new thing where instead of lol you say lolsatmitchpbap which means: Laugh Out Loud So All The Monsters In Tartarus Can Hear Plus Bob And Percabeth please do it! Oh and its copyright !**

Chapter 4 : Red Hot!

Lily's POV

I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast , yawning. We had stayed up all night looking for the right spells and I knew for a fact that there was a barricade of books blocking the door into our dorm. The new term would be starting in a few days so most of the students would be arriving this morning, there weren't as many people coming by train because of the dark wizards ,these days most people were arriving by apparition into Hogsmeade or floo-ing . I could see many students arriving already dressed in their uniforms creating a massive blur of black.

Perfect! Everything was ready. I just had to wait

~ 10 minutes later ~

The Marauders swaggered into the hall (A/N; just couldn't resist ^.^), smirks were plastered onto black and potters faces- not for long!

The Marauders are sitting and the hall is full- brilliant! , his is it! The girls and I whispered our incantations "_Tiene Vecto" _and _"Spicus Cranium Hydor" _in unison.  
The marauders all started coughing – ok this was it….

I widened my eyes and looked down the table "that sounds horrible! You should really drink something" "yeah " marlene piped up" it might help!"

They looked at us wityh suspicion but sure enough they took the cups of water laid out and gulped the water down . It was a few seconds before their faces turned a cherry shade of red, their hair started turning red too!

"Hot , hot !"Sirius screamed

"Its BURNING!" Potter shrieked

Ah Revenge is sweet … like chilli!

They were all about to reach for their glasses of water (A/N: the spell had worn off by now), when we muttered our final incantation "_Hydor irecto"_ the glasses flew away from their grasps and up into the air. The Marauders jumped onto the table, now desperate for water. The girls and I glided out of the hall but not before stopping and calling out to the marauders "Now that's what we call a burn!"

Aw, they looked desperate…

Meh, I'll let them wait for a while, the charms would last for Oh, I don't know… about an hour or two?

~About an hour or two later ~

Sirius Black's POV

We were in the boys dorm 'We' being Jamie boy, Moony, wormy and me (A/N; * cringe * bad grammar… but Sirius would have it!)

I could still feel the burning taste of chilli on my tongue. Prongs was cursing loudly- hmm… maybe it's something to do with the fact that the love of his life outsmarted him- but I don't blame him, I'm quite annoyed myself, I mean we the marauders, kings of pranking were outsmarted by goody-two-shoes Evans and her group, and she cant get in trouble because the teachers sing her praises - wait a second! I wonder why Evans never sings in public…

"Prongs, I've just had an idea. Its something to do with Evans and her horrible singing voice"

Evans wouldn't be master pranker for long…


End file.
